tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ushari
'Ushari- '''dorosły samiec kobry egipskiej. Postać z serialu Lwia Straż. Zamieszkuje Lwią Ziemię, gdzie żyje w niezgodzie z Bungą. W pierwszym sezonie był postacią neutralną. W drugim sezonie jest jednym z drugorzędnych antagonistów. Jest on sprzymierzeńcem klanu Janjy, który odegrał ważną rolę w wezwaniu ducha Skazy. Ushari zginął w pierwszym odcinku trzeciego sezonu serialu. Wygląd Ushari ma bordowe łuski i beżowy spód ciała. Ma poprzeczne fioletowe pasy wzdłuż całego ciała. Ma znak na tylnej części swojego kaptura, lecz jest to pomyłka, bo tylko kobry indyjskie go mają. Wąż ma czarne oczy i cienkie brwi tego samego koloru (to nietypowe dla kobr, ponieważ kobry nie mają tak naprawdę brwi). Osobowość Pozostawiony sam sobie Ushari jest spokojny i cichy, ma tendencję do trzymania się z dala od innych. Zaniepokojony, reaguje agresywnie, zwłaszcza wobec Bungi do którego żywi silną niechęć. W pierwszym sezonie relacje pomiędzy nim a resztą Lwiej Straży są dobre. Ushari reprezentuje sobą wzór kobry taki, jakim ten wąż rzeczywiście jest: agresywny, dumny i wyniosły. W drugim sezonie Ushari po wielu spotkaniach z Lwią Strażą (podczas których zawsze wpadał w kłopoty) w końcu poprzysięga im zemstę, w tym celu postanawia skontaktować się ze Skazą. W pierwszym sezonie Ushari był postacią neutralną; był spokojny i atakował tylko w razie potrzeby. W drugim sezonie Ushari pokazuje swoje ,,drugie oblicze: staje się podły, podstępny, kłamliwy i mściwy. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, ile szkód może wyrządzić wezwanie Skazy, jest obojętny na to, że ten może zniszczyć Lwią Ziemię. Ushari jest także inteligentny, potrafi przekonać Janję do swoich planów, a także kontrolować scynki i ich działanie. Wie wszystko o planach Skazy dużo wcześniej niż inni członkowie jego Armii. Wąż często także tłumaczy innym członkom armii sens danego planu. Ushari nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia, że pracuje dla Skazy. Jego motywem jest bowiem zemsta na Lwiej Straży. W pierwszym odcinku trzeciego sezony, nakłonimy przez Skazę, Ushari robi bliznę Kionowi. Gdy Skaza zostaje pokonany, Ushari próbuje ponownie rzucić się na Kiona, co skutkuje tym, że razem z Bungą (który rzuca się na węza w obronie przyjaciela) lecą wprost do lawy. Bunga zostaje uratowany w ostaniej chwili przez Ono, natomiast Ushari ginie po wpadnięciu do lawy. Relacje Kion Kion szanuje Ushariego i dba o jego spokój. Niestety, jego Lwia Straż często uprzykobi rza wężowi życie, nie przepraszając go za to. Ushari w końcu wpada we wściekłość i poprzysięga im zemstę. W pierwszym odcinku`trzeciego sezonu, Ushari atakuje Kiona na rozkaz Skazy, i robi mu bliznę. Gdy kobra próbuje zaatakować Kiona po raz drugi, zaraz po tym jak ten pokonuje Skazę, Bunga rzuca się na węża w obronie przyjaciela, co skutkuje tym, że wąż ostatecznie ginie w lawie. Bunga Ta dwójka jest jak ogień i woda. Ushari nie lubi Bungi, wręcz go nienawidzi. Ratel boi się węża (widzimy to w odcinku Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują gdy Ushari rzucił się wprawdzie nie na Bungę ale w jego stronę i zaczął syczeć w agresywny sposób, lub Malunki i Przepowiednie, gdzie rozzloszczony tym, że został nazwany ,,gałęzią" Ushari ścisnął wystraszonego Bungę i zagroził, że chciałby go ukąsić). W odcinku Battle for the Pride Lands Bunga rzuca się na Ushariego zaraz po tym, jak kobra zrobiła Kionowi bliznę na rozkaz Skazy. W czasie drugiego ataku, Bunga rzuca się za Usharim i oboje lecą prosto do lawy, Bunga zostaje uratowany, natomiast Ushari ginie. Beshte Oprócz Bungi jest on zwierzęciem, które rozmawiało z Usharim (odcinek Nowa Rodzina Fuli). Beshte pyta kobrę, dlaczego ukąsił on Bungę, na co Ushari odpowiada, że zrobił to ,,Bo Bunga wylądował mu na głowie''. Fuli Chociaż ta dwójka nigdy nie weszła w żadną interakcję, Ushari ciągle nienawidzi Fuli, ponieważ w Lwia Straż: Powrót Skazy o mały włos go nie stratowała i nie przeprosiła węża za niepokojenie go. Ciekawostki * Jego niechęć do Bungi można tłumaczyć relacjami tych dwóch gatunków w świecie rzeczywistym; ratele miodożerne polują na kobry- stąd wynika niechęć Ushariego do Bungi. * Ushari jest kobrą egipską, chociaż wydarzenia dzieją się w Tanzanii (dokładniej w Serengeti), a tam ten gatunek kobry nie występuje. * Mówi z charakterysytycznym dla kobr (węży) akcentem, gdy w słowie pojawia się spółgłoska ,,s" Ushari wydłuża ją, sycząc. Jest to typowe zachowanie węża. * Ushari jest pierwszą postacią w Lwiej Straży, która zginęła na ekranie. Jego śmierć jest pierwszą śmiercią w Lwiej Straży. Galeria Ushari w lesie Ukuni.png|Ushari w lesie Ukuni Ushari.png Ushari 2.png Bunga biegnie z piłką i wpada na Ushari'ego.png|Bunga wpada na Ushari'ego Ushari podczas snu.PNG|Ushari podczas snu Ushari mówi Bundze że powinien go ukąsić.png|Ushari mówi Bundze że powinien go ukąsić Konfrontacja Ushari'ego i Bungi.PNG|Konfrontacja Ushari'ego i Bungi Ushari i Bunga.PNG|Ushari i Bunga The-rise-of-scar_(547).png The-rise-of-scar (867).png = Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Węże Kategoria:Samce